trip to Rome
by big bitch
Summary: lizzie and gordo get together with my vision of what happened in Rome


This is my vision of what happened in Rome, no Paulo no singing , no IMVA'S , just three weeks in Rome, with Lizzie and Gordo. This story is told in the eyes of Gordo. I just used the Hotel Cambini and the 'sneak away' balcony that were used in the movie (by the way I decided three weeks would be better )

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I looked at the departure board in Los Angeles airport for about the hundredth time , Lizzie's mom being her brought us to the airport three hours early , who does that? I thought to my self. Lizzie looked at me as I sat back down beside her in the departure lounge , ' what' I looked back at her 'oh, nothing' she giggled , I shook my head and slumped further into the seat , I looked around me , nobody had arrived yet , not even the chaperone . There was nobody but us in the departure lounge for Rome, I looked at Lizzie , wishing I could tell her how I felt about her , but as always I am too chicken , so I made a vow to myself either tell Lizzie or get over her . I thought that getting over someone your in love with was too hard so I went with the first option , I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even hear Ethan Craft talking to me, until Lizzie slapped me on the head and scowled at me ' ow, what was that for' she looked at me ' Ethan Craft was talking to you and you just completely ignored him' I looked at her again ' oh , I'm real sorry' I said in the most sarcastic tone ever ' it won't happen again I promise' Lizzie scowled at me again , by this stage the chaperone had arrived , she introduced herself , she was so fake and happy , jees I thought , is she on medication ,its too early to be this happy. I wanted to get up and strangle her , but I resisted the urge to do so. ' I'm ms. Rowney , and I'll be your chaperone for this trip' she smiled , at me Lizzie and Ethan ,after about twenty minutes of utter torture of listening to ms. Rowney the rest of the students started to arrive, by the time all 34 students arrived we checked in, and me only being a first time flyer, thought that rows 1-8 were first class, ' I could really use the extra comfort' I said to Lizzie, she gave me a funny look as we headed through the hallway leading to the plane, ' what' I asked as she struggled with her backpack ' everybody knows it's only rows 1-4 that are first class' ' well I didn't' she laughed ' Gordo not knowing something, the shock, the horror' she burst out laughing - "ha, ha ' very funny I sarcastically said ,as we got on the plane we were directed to row 5, seats b and c, ' great we're in the front row' Lizzie said happily as she sat down on the seat next to me, I could smell her scent as she did so , when everybody was seated the flight attendant began giving out safety instructions ' how big are her breasts' I whispered to Lizzie who burst out laughing , the flight attendant shot us a dirty look and went back to showing the rest of the passengers how to work different items ' sorry' Lizzie said when the flight attendant had turned her back, I looked at Lizzie again and she began talking ' I didn't know you noticed stuff like that Gordo' ' well how could you not notice them' I said, shooting her a where are you taking this look ' so do you notice anybody else's boobs - like mine, what do you think of my boobs Gordo' she said sitting up straight and pushing out her chest , giving a confident yet pouty look, I wanted to say that I thought her boobs were perfect just like her, but I couldn't say that to her, 'well' Lizzie looked at me again ' what- no , y-you're my best friend I don't look at your boobs' I said hesitantly , Lizzie burst out laughing ' you should have seen the look on your face when I asked you' Lizzie began to go into uncontrollable fits of laughter ' whatever' I said rummaging in my backpack for my digital camera ( not my video recorder, your not allowed to use them in the plane, and yet your allowed use cameras and game boys , it's a crazy world, I was also trying to hide the gift I got for Lizzie) I began taking pictures of Lizzie she was so perfect , I had to tell her how I felt about her as soon as we got settled into the hotel. The rest of the flight passed very quickly and before I knew it we were in the lobby of the wonderful and very luxurious Hotel Cambini, ms Rowney began calling out names Jeremy was paired with Ethan , Kate was paired with me and Lizzie was paired with Larry other students names were called out, everyone began complaining about the pairings especially Lizzie and me, ' cant we just pick our own partners' Larry asked with a look of hopefulness spread across his face, ms Rowney hesitated and then agreed to let the students pick their own partners Lizzie who was standing beside me ' wanna share a room' Lizzie asked me ' no need to ask me twice' I said flashing her a smile ' do we have to tell ms Rowney, who we're partnered with' Lizzie said ' yeah I think so' I said to her rushing over to ms Rowney to tell her 'hello' she said in her fake happy tone 'erm we just came to tell you that we are going to be sharing a room' Lizzie looked at ms Rowney and flashed her a smile ' names please' ms Rowney said looking down at her clipboard 'Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon' I said looking at ms Rowney ' ok Elizabeth and David, you will be sharing room 109, here are two sets of keys' I grabbed my suitcase and made my way for the lift, ' you forgot the keys mr Gordon' ms Rowney said dangling the keys in her hand 'oh yeah sorry' I took the keys and looked at Lizzie she seemed to be struggling with her luggage -all three bulging suitcases of it, ' Lizzie Lizzie I'll take it before you fall over and make a fool of yourself' we eventually got all of Lizzie's and my luggage upstairs and into the room, Lizzie began unpacking her clothes and other bits and pieces , while I decided to go for a wander around the hotel I was looking for the perfect place to tell Lizzie I love her ,I saw a door and decided to see what was on the other side , I opened the door which had a sign in Italian, which I presumed was staff only or something like it but I went in anyway all it was , was stairs I climbed up them, it led to the rooftop with the most amazing view of Rome, this was the perfect place to tell Lizzie I love her , overwhelmed with my emotions , I ran downstairs and ran into the door , my head hurt but I didn't care I still ran like a crazed lunatic to room 109, I stopped running just before I reached mine and Lizzie's room to catch my breath, I walked into our room the door was wide open as Lizzie was still unpacking her clothes and bits and pieces, ' did you see anything interesting' Lizzie said looking up from her suitcase of messily folded clothes ' erm yeah I did' my voice sounded shaky ' eh Gordo are you all right' Lizzie said looking back down at her suitcase and picking up a t-shirt ' erm yeah , hey why don't you stop unpacking and I'll show you what I found' I said walking over to my over the shoulder bag and took out the gift I had bought for Lizzie and quickly shoved it in my pocket, ' sounds like a plan' Lizzie smiled as she put the t- shirt which she was holding back into the suitcase, Lizzie began walking out the door ' Gordo do you have the keys' Lizzie asked before closing the door 'yup in my pocket' I said as I tapped the pocket with the keys in it good lets go' Lizzie and I walked silently to the door , I opened it and let her in ' Gordo its just stairs' Lizzie said with a frown on her face ' just follow me' I said as I grabbed her hand and led her up the steps , 'oh my gosh, this is so amazing' , at this stage I had let go of Lizzie's hand because I had to tell her I love her, and plus my hands were starting to get sweaty/clammy 'Lizzie there's something I have to tell you, I've been keeping it bottled up for ages now and I think now is the perfect time to tell you' I paused and walked towards the ledge, ' tell me what Gordo' I turned and looked at her ' I love you Lizzie' Lizzie looked at me and began leaning in she began kissing me until my tongue reached for hers , I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, I never wanted to let go, after about ten minutes we stopped and we stood awkwardly looking out at Rome by night ' Lizzie I have something for you' I said as I reached for the box in my pocket, 'what' she said looking at me suspiciously, I gave her the box ' what's this' Lizzie asked her hands trembling slightly as I gave it to her ' just open it , I got it especially for you' I looked at her as she opened it ( it was a diamond engagement ring with the words: marry me engraved on the inside ) ' what do you think' I asked nervously as she looked at it, tears were forming in her eyes ' I love it Gordo and I'd love to marry you' she began crying as she slipped the ring on her finger, we began making out, Lizzie broke away ' wanna take this to our room' I looked at her-Lizzie- my fiancée , she was so beautiful how could I say no , even though we were only fifteen and we were underage that didn't seem to matter we walked one after the other down the stairs ( they were too small to walk hand in hand) as we arrived to our room I opened the door and began kissing Lizzie as I used my spare hand to close the door, Lizzie broke away again ' what about condoms, we don't have any condoms' Lizzie began to panic ' already thought of that' I said pulling one out from my shirt pocket ' where did you get that' Lizzie looked at me again with her beautiful hazel-brown eyes ' out of the machine in the men's room of the airport-and before you ask the Roman airport' Lizzie began kissing me again, I could feel my pants getting tighter and tighter by the second , we made our way over to the nearest of the two double beds -still kissing , I could feel Lizzie's hand up the back of my shirt, I helped her remove it, I followed her lead and began slowly putting my hand up Lizzie's shirt and taking it off ,I could feel her hand moving down my bare chest and slowly removing my pants , I realised what she was doing and began removing her bra, we began kissing again and as we did so she begun to remove my boxers and as my boxers slipped off my legs and onto the ground I began to unbutton her pants which revealed a pink silk thong , which Lizzie let me remove with ease , we were both naked lying on top of each other , I reached for the condom in my shirt pocket and slipped it on, I began kissing Lizzie again until I felt the time was right , I stuck it in her making sure not to hurt her , she began to moan 'am I hurting you' I asked just to be absolutely sure I wasn't hurting her 'no I'm moaning with pleasure, keep going' I began going faster and slightly harder when we were finished making love Lizzie climbed into the bed with me and snuggled into my bare chest her soft golden hair tickling my chest as she fell asleep, I just lay there for a while looking at her before I went asleep with Lizzie snuggled beside me and a smile on my face. The next morning when I woke up Lizzie was already awake, sitting on a deck chair-on the balcony, wearing nothing but the shirt I had worn yesterday, I sat there in amazement looking at Lizzie, she was so beautiful just sitting there her hair shining with the brightness of the early morning sun , then my mind flashed back to all the happenings of the night before , the rooftop , proposing to Lizzie and making love for the first time-to Lizzie. I decided to get up, I pulled on a pair of boxers , a pair of clean denim pants and a plain white t-shirt, I made my way over to Lizzie who was sitting out on the balcony , I kissed her good morning , she smiled at me and made her way back inside ' I better get dressed' she said rooting in her still unpacked suitcase and pulling out a pair of three-quarter lengths and a top 'I'm gonna get dressed in the bathroom' she said picking up her underwear as she made her way over to the bathroom ' you've got nothing to hide, I've seen it all' I said jokingly, Lizzie began to laugh ' you're right-even if you were being sarcastic' she said as she began taking off my shirt that she was wearing , 'may I come in, I need to inspect everyone's room' said the voice from the other side of the door 'oh crap, get under the covers Lizzie-quick' I said to her pointing to the made bed, she quickly got under and I managed to hide the used condom in my jeans pocket 'erm come on in' I said pretending to be reading my info packet' ms Rowney walked slowly around the room 'where is ms.McGuire' ms Rowney said not noticing Lizzie pretending to be asleep in the second of the double beds 'erm she's still asleep, I didn't wanna wake her' I said hoping ms Rowney wouldn't notice my shaky voice, 'oh well we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes to go to our first two of the fifteen places of historical interest we are going to be seeing over the next two weeks , so I suggest you wake ms.McGuire up' said ms Rowney getting rather suspicious , 'ok' I said flatly, my voice not so shaky this time, 'when you are ready, you must come down to the entrance and wait for the rest of the students to arrive-and no canoodling when I leave' the last part she said jokingly, I began to laugh when she said that trying to act normal 'oh I'll try not to' I said jokingly as ms. Rowney left our room laughing ' that woman is weird' said Lizzie from under the covers , 'yeah well you better get up ms. Rowney told me to wake you up' I said laughing , Lizzie got up , she was wearing nothing , 'oh no' I said as I realised I was having a boner 'what' Lizzie said not realising the lump in my pants , 'I'm having a little problem' 'what now Gordo' Lizzie said in a frustrated voice as she pulled a thong on 'look' I said pointing to the lump in my pants 'oh we had better do something about that , hadn't we Gordo' Lizzie said in her most seductive voice 'erm what' I asked not knowing what she was on about , she came over to me and unzipped my pants 'Lizzie what are you doing' I asked looking at her 'I'm giving you a blow job' she said in a very confident tone 'what-no -you could get pregnant-we don't have anymore condoms' I said suddenly panicking , 'so' said Lizzie now pulling down my boxers , "what were only fifteen , were too young to have a kid" she looked at me again "don't worry Gordo, I want your kids" I looked at her again, 'well' I said looking at Lizzie who was about to put my dick in her mouth , it was too late for me to say anything Lizzie had stuck it in her mouth, I could feel myself coming , I had ejaculated semen into Lizzie's mouth she swallowed and continued , me and Lizzie were so wrapped up in what we were doing that we lost all track of time, until I looked at my watch 'Lizzie we have five minutes before everyone leaves' she pulled my dick out of her mouth and began hurriedly putting on her pants and top she ran back over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of flat strappy sandals and ran into the bathroom where she obviously put her make-up bag last-night , one of the few things she got to unpack, I quickly pulled up my boxers and pants and put my trainers on , my dick was almost back to normal so I grabbed a sweater and tied it around my waist, it just barley covered it, but we had barely any time left before the bus departed 'are you ready yet Lizzie' I said as I reached for my shoulder bag 'yup' she said appearing from the bathroom, we grabbed our keys and headed out the door ,we were greeted by ms. Rowney who was doing a head check of all the students , we were the last to arrive. As we got on the bus we realised that we weren't the only couple on the bus Lizzie looked over with a look of horror 'Kate and Ethan?' Lizzie said as she pulled me to two seats at the back , 'why, are you jealous' I asked in a joking voice 'what, no just a shock is all' she said looking at me with a nervous face, 'oh well that's just great , you're all over me until you notice Ethan, you still have a crush on him don't you , well you know what go get banged up by Ethan, I see you don't want my kid' I said angrily as I took a seat by myself nearer the front 'what Gordo, what are you on about' Lizzie shouted up the bus , 'you and Ethan have a happy Life' I shouted back up to her , 'ok ok quiet down' ms Rowney said to the class but she was probably aiming it at me and Lizzie, I didn't talk to Lizzie at the trevi fountain or at the gelato shop we went to another historic monument but I couldn't concentrate on what ms Rowney was saying because my mind was too focused on what I had said to Lizzie earlier in the bus, I had really hurt her for doing nothing , I felt a tear rolling down my cheek I quickly wiped it away because I didn't want anybody to see me crying I would never live it down, 'ok everyone back on the bus' said ms Rowney who was pointing her hand over to the bus , I walked over to the bus and sat in the seat where Lizzie and I had sat before I began accusing her , now come to think of it what did she do , I mean she just looked at Kate and Ethan and she wasn't jealous I should have believed her when she said that, am I that insecure I thought to myself , I looked at Lizzie who was just getting on the bus , she walked past where I was sitting and sat two rows back by herself , 'Lizzie come sit with me, I need to talk to you about earlier' , she hesitated but came over and sat beside me,'Lizzie I'm really sorry , I was feeling insecure , and I know that's no excuse to talk to you like that , but I just don't wanna lose you Lizzie, I love you , please forgive me' she looked at me with those gorgeous hazel-brown eyes of hers ' I forgive you' she said as she put her hand in mine. When we arrived at the hotel we went straight to our room, 'I love you Lizzie' I said as she began to get changed to go down to the lobby 'I love you too Gordo' she said as she pulled a beautiful chiffon skirt and a plain white strapless top out of her bag(when you hang out with girls all your life, you get to know all about fashion, something which I have no interest in) 'why are you changing again it's just to go down to the lobby, and anyway you don't need to change you are beautiful as you are' I said to her as she started removing her pants 'not gonna work Gordo' Lizzie said, after she got changed we went down to the lobby and ordered our food , Lizzie and I ate a whole pizza together , we ordered gelato and savoured every little bit of it, when we were full we left the table-without paying as breakfast and dinner are free(that includes desserts), we made our way up to our room and opened the door we were too exhausted to get up to anything so we decided to just go to sleep , we had the next day off we could do what we liked-until eight pm when we had to gather in the lobby for a head-check, so I decided to sleep late, until Lizzie woke me up that is, 'what' I said pulling the covers back over me that Lizzie had pulled off 'it's ten am, time to get up' she said in a happy tone 'why, what are you so happy about' , I asked finally giving in and getting up 'I'm gonna buy the pregnancy test today' she said looking at me 'so c'mon hurry up, I wanna get it before Kate or any of the others realise what I'm buying', I looked at her again as she put yet another coating of lip-gloss on her lips, 'isn't it too early to tell weather your pregnant or not' I asked 'no' she said flatly as I pulled a (as Lizzie calls it) Gordo-type shirt on(which is a t-shirt and a short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt) and a pair of cream pants , I grabbed the keys and my shoulder bag and we went down to the local pharmacy, I browsed around the different items while Lizzie picked a pregnancy test , as soon as she chose it she came over to me 'I'm getting this one' I looked at Lizzie who was standing there with a smile on her face and the pregnancy test in her hand 'why tell me' I said in a hushed voice "I just thought you would wanna know and before you ask which I know you probably will I got it because it's the only one which has the instructions in English' I looked at her again and I handed her a twenty dollar note 'eh thanks Gordo but I was going to pay for it myself and plus I don't think they take dollars here' I looked at the money which I had given to Lizzie ' oh no I forgot to change my money' I said to Lizzie 'we'll go to the bank on the way back and get your money changed' Lizzie said, she walked up to the counter with the test in her hand, 'five euro and fifty cents please' the woman behind the counter said, Lizzie handed her the money 'erm could you please give me directions to the bank please' the woman looked at her funny and called the man from the other side of the pharmacy , 'what she say' the woman asked the man who must have worked there, he whispered in her ear, the woman began to smile 'if you are looking to change your money we have a place where you can change your money here, 'how did you know' Lizzie asked 'I heard you and your friend talking' the man said heading over to the counter with all the different currencies on it, I walked over 'how much do you have' the man asked 'three hundred and twenty dollars' I said unsure weather I should have told him or not, he counted out three hundred and twenty dollars worth of euros, I gave him the money and he gave me mine, I counted it there was three hundred and ninety euros, 'did you give me extra' I looked at the man ' no no we do not charge for exchange' I looked at him, 'thank you' Lizzie said as we walked out, as we were on our way back home we decided to stop for an ice cream, Lizzie and took ages to choose her flavour, I chose vanilla, 'well if it isn't little miss loser and her boyfriend' I turned around to see an evil face glaring back at me, 'Kate go away and mock somebody who gives a care' Lizzie said to her turning around , lucky Lizzie had made me put the pregnancy test in my shoulder bag or we would have never heard the end of it, with that Lizzie and I walked off, 'oh I see you chose chocolate chip' I said to Lizzie commenting on her ice-cream, she looked at me and laughed, 'you're weird Gordon but that's why I like you' I looked at her as we approached the hotel, she looked so happy and so carefree eating her ice-cream, I finished mine just as we arrived to the hotel, 'let's get upstairs so we can check if I'm pregnant or not' Lizzie said excitedly, I sighed and walked over to the lift, I didn't know if I was ready to be a father, 'what's up' Lizzie said in her usual happy tone ' oh nothing' she looked at me again 'are you sure' she looked at me again 'yeah totally' Lizzie looked at me again, she shrugged her shoulders and got out of the lift, I followed her, we got to our room and I opened the door , 'give me the test' she said 'what test' I looked at her with a smile on my face 'oh please don't try that one on me' she said as she reached her hand into my shoulder bag and pulled out the pregnancy test, she walked over to the bathroom 'wish me good luck' she said 'good luck' I gave her a smile, I sat down on the bed waiting for Lizzie to come out of the bathroom with the results of her pregnancy test, a couple of minutes later Lizzie arrived out from the bathroom with the test in her hands 'so are you pregnant' I asked with a look of anticipation on my face, Lizzie smiled 'well..' Lizzie hesitated , I looked at her again 'just tell me already' I said getting slightly irritated 'ok..ok' she sighed looking at me with her beautiful eyes of hers 'yes' I looked at her again 'you-you are, this is so amazing' I lied as I jumped up and gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek , the truth was I wasn't ready to be a father , I just wanted to be a kid myself but in nine months all the freedom my parents had given me in the past fifteen years would be gone , 'we should celebrate' I said trying to be as enthusiastic as possible, unfortunately for me Lizzie didn't buy it 'what's wrong' she asked as she sat on the bed opposite the bed I was just sitting on, I sat down beside her 'it's not like I'm not happy you're pregnant, it's just I don't think I'm ready to be a father of a child' I looked at her for a reply but her face said it all, she looked hurt and scared, 'well I just though-' Lizzie said I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, I began kissing her ,Lizzie began putting her hand up my top, which made me have an erection 'what are you doing'


End file.
